DayCare
by Hasegawa
Summary: China was gone ! And some hilarity ensues... Pairings: All X China; Taiwan X Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Taiwan ran through the corridor. She opened every door, but always welcomed by silent. The Oriental longue was a huge palace where all the East Asian nations lived together in. Initially it was China's property.

She opened the next door. Japan was swimming in the middle of mangas and anime figurines. He was listening J-pop songs (Taiwan could hear through the headphone Japan was using) and oblivious of Taiwan's arrival.

"Kiku-nii-san! Kiku-nii-san!" Taiwan patted Japan's shoulder. Japan pulled off his headphone.

"What?" from the sound it was clear that Japan was annoyed by her call.

Taiwan ignored the reaction. "Yao gege is not in his usual room! Do you know where he is now?"

"I think Yao nii san is somewhere near the main longue… Have you tried to ask Yong Soo? He knew better than us."

Taiwan nodded and left the room. Japan continued listening to 'the World is Mine by Vocaloid (Miku)'.

* * *

Taiwan opened the door. Korea was busy with his electronic devices.

"Yong Soo-ahoge(A/N: Tell me if it's wrong)…"

"Stop! Don't enter! I am in the middle of a new invention! I am awesome, da~ze~!"

"Do you know where is Yao gege?" Taiwan ignored the statement of her older brother; whom always trying to invent something.

"Don't know! But I need to meet him soon, da~ze! I am busy making invention he might approve here!"

Taiwan sighed and closed the door.

* * *

"Hong Kong, do you know where Yao gege is?"

Hong Kong looked up from the documents he was busy looking (Hong Kong was working as a stock holder) and stared at his sister. After a minute, he shook his head.

"Oh my! I am trying to find him because I need to ask him about the recipe he asked me to do! I don't get his new writings… anyway, thanks. Just tell me if you see him." Taiwan sighed.

Hong Kong nodded, silent as usual. When Taiwan left the room, Hong Kong opened the paused video. A video he desperately hides from his older siblings (he's not old enough).

* * *

Taiwan was a bit frustrated. China had asked her to cook that night since China said he was busy creating new traditional medicine. Usually the medicine lab room is where he was, but when she checked, nobody was inside.

She looked around, hoping somebody would tell her what the notes were saying because China has used a new writing style which was simpler from what she had learned years ago from China.

But everybody was busy with their own business. So Taiwan needed to find China by herself or she needed to make a shoot. Usually China was the one responsible making the dinner, but just today he asked Taiwan to substitute him.

What is Taiwan against her older gege's wishes?

So she tried her best. And that looked good; not until suddenly the traditional rice steamer gave up some black smoke, the oil splattered everywhere and the dumplings she made all cracked open, revealing it fillings like volcano.

She needed China urgently. Only her oldest brother could help her now.

* * *

She entered the smelly room. It was the most forbidden room, because China wouldn't let people trampled over his precious herbs. And only China knew how to use them anyway, so for other East Asians the room was quite useless (although they were saved many times by the medicine produced inside that room).

It was yet another silent greeted her. The room was deserted with no one inside. Taiwan sighed. Her brother wouldn't go away from the Oriental Longue without telling at least one of his siblings. So China should be inside.

"Yao gege? Are you inside?" Taiwan called. Nobody answered. Taiwan looked around, searching for a hint of black hair; red oriental dress or moving silhouette.

Suddenly a cry of an infant could be heard.

* * *

Japan tore his headphone away, eyes bulged in shock.

"Taiwan! Since when you have a son?!"

"No, Kiku-nii!!! This is not mine! This is Yao-gege!!!!" Taiwan shouted while held close the small boy of 5. He looked like lost, but cute beyond belief. His hair was longer bit than shoulder length; just like China. The infant didn't wear anything except a red shawl Taiwan hold him in, but Japan could see the panda birthmark on the infant's bottom (Don't ask how Japan recognize the birth mark). And the face… looked just like his older brother if he suddenly shrunk 6 sizes.

"Are… you sure, Taiwan? How did this happen?"

"I don't know too! I found him inside the medicine lab! Yao gege must have drunk something wrong!" Taiwan panicked. She held the boy closer. "Yao gege, do you understand me?"

The boy was silent, staring at the worried woman who held him closer. He smiled. "XXXXXXX!"

"What did he say?" Japan asked immediately because he didn't understand what the boy was saying.

"I… don't know too! It must be a very old… old Chinese form! Maybe even from before! The language we never leant because Yao gege was the only one alive when it was used! Kiku nii, what should we do?"

Japan was speechless. He rocked his brain. In his manga world; there were a lot of plot dealing with a sudden shrink or returned back in time; but now it's China who shrunk and he just couldn't think anything about it. In manga they… they gave the shrunk character a shock, or magic, or suddenly everything turned to be ok… after the main characters kissed. Kiss. Or sex.

My GOD! Japan screamed inside his head. If they did make love to the boy, wouldn't that make him a pedophile?

But the idea of making to (small) China itself wasn't as bad.

(Japan was still a sadist and a romantic inside after all of those times.)

* * *

"What did you say da~ze? I couldn't hear you." Korea was still stuck behind his giant technology robotic washing machine when they came in. Japan sighed while Taiwan raised her voice, trying to tell the busy Korean what was actually happened.

The boy in her hands was wondering around. Staring at the whole room which was messy and filled with technology (junk), his eyes wondered in curiosity. The boy climbed down and Taiwan absent mindedly let him go; since she was busy shouting.

"I mean, Yao gege is shrunk into a boy!"

"What? I couldn't hear you, da ze~!!!!"

"SHUT THE DAMN MACHINE OFF AND YOU WILL HEAR US, BAKA!!!!"

Korea and Taiwan were shocked to hear the shout of Japan. Japan, the ever so calm and polite nation, barked at Korea liked a police barked to the badly behaved prisoner.

Korea automatically turned off his solder. He looked down and saw what Taiwan was trying to tell him. A boy, smaller than 10, was looking at him with golden wide eyes; holding to his pants and smiling.

"XXXXX?"

"What?" Korea asked. "What did he say? Who is he? Your son? Since when both of you are married? Why you didn't tell me, da~ZE? We should have double wedding, you guys and me with Yao hyung!"

"Would you open your ears and listen properly to me? That boy is Yao-nii and we…" Japan pointed at him and Taiwan, "…are not married."

_Yet. _ Taiwan added inside her heart, but she kept her silent.

"So you won't marry Yao-nii too." Japan sighed. Taiwan clenched her fist. She knew Japan still loves China.

Korea ignored the last statement and proceeded to cuddled the small (very cute~ daze~!) boy. And he was naked (aside from a red scarf around him). Korea squealed. Japan secured the small China from further harassment.

* * *

Hong Kong stared at the guests in his room. He was silent for a minute (he always did, anyway) and suddenly talked like he was choked.

"… who is the father of your baby son, Taiwan-jie (older sister)?"

Japan shocked, Korea choked and Taiwan was blushing. "No, this is not my baby! This is Yao-gege!!!"

_But if I must have a baby then it would be Kiku-nii's. _

Hong Kong stayed silent, letting the other three nations invaded his room. They sat on the guest sofa nicely and looked at each other, the ceilings, the table, the room, and then back to look the small boy who was sitting on the floor, gnawing at the fake roses he took from the vase.

"… well?" Japan opened the conversation. "How did it all turned like this?"

"No idea. But we need to do something, da ~ze… you and Yao need to go to the conference tonight!"

"I know." Japan sighed, looking at the small child, who was crawling around them again and again. Taiwan suddenly let go her tears. Japan and Korea were panicked when they saw it.

"Taiwan… don't cry, it's fine."

Taiwan sobbed. "But what if Yao gege –sobs--wouldn't return to normal?"

"… I am sure he will be just fine." Suddenly Hong Kong spoke out, making his older siblings turned to him. Hong Kong has calmly taken the small boy from the floor and cuddled it inside his arms. Small China was busy scratching Hong Kong's collar. Hong Kong ignored the scratching cat inside his embrace and continued "… I want to ask something. Why do you all gathered here?"

A statement from the ever-speaking Hong Kong made them all calmed down. But then, Japan spoke up to answer the question.

"Because this is the only room with working AC and have enough place to host all of us."

* * *

They decided to let Japan went alone to the conference. Japan will ask excuses from the alliances for China's absent. Meanwhile, Taiwan, Korea and Hong Kong ate what Japan had made.

"_Since Yao nii san is not here and Taiwan couldn't read the notes, let me do the dinner."_

"_What is this, Kiku-nii?"_

"_This is rice. I could safe some unburned ones from the stove. Anyway, I have made cooked some egg and boiled some meat. I am making sushi. Look, follow my instruction: take some rice onto your hands (wash it first), then take out some egg/ meat slices, put it on top of the rice and rolled it with nori (seaweed). It's easy and healthy and I believe all of you could follow the simple instruction." _

"…_. I am already starting to miss Yao-hyung's cooking."_

"… _If you don't want dinner then it's fine."_

"_You can say that because you are going conference with nice food, da~ze~!!!"_

"_Stop it, both of you! Kiku-nii, thank you and please get ready for the conference; Yong Soo ahoge, please remained calm and eat what is ready." Taiwan sighed. Hong Kong was silence, he was still busy with the small China in his arms while trying to find black vinegar. _

The dinner passed in silence. Taiwan was busy spooning the rice into small China's mouth. The little boy was not in the mood to eat and ran around the table, refusing to have a bite. Korea sighed. (Even) The little boy knew how tasteless Japan's cooking was. Hong Kong dipped his whole sushi into black vinegar, adding some pepper and salt; then swallowed the whole thing straight with liters of tea.

"Kiku-nii! Welcome…" Taiwan trailed her voice when she saw what was waiting for her behind the door. It wasn't just her older brother Japan who was standing there, but also other nations, namely England, Russia, America and France.

"Hi. We are here to see how Yao is." England smiled and took off his hat.

"Oh, mon cheri, this is some flower for the sick princess…" France winked and showed his bouquet of red roses.

"We are here to see China, da. But actually I, alone am enough." Russia smiled, showing a stalk of sunflower and a bottle of premium vodka.

"We heard.. grmbl chomp chomp… China… chomp… sick… chomp… see… chomp chomp…. Burger… grmbl… present." America was busy chewing the cheese burger he had in his left hand while the other hand took out some other burgers from his pocket.

"Oh, don't butcher my language more than that!" England growled, but entered the longue without invitation. The rest followed, leaving Japan and Taiwan speechless.

"Don't ask me why this happened." Japan sighed when he saw Taiwan's face.

* * *

Everybody was silenced when they saw the little boy.

"…Oh My God." It was England.

The other didn't waste time like England. Russia snatched the small little unbearably cute boy from Korea's hands. He kissed it everywhere; hair, nose, eyes, forehead, cheeks (but not yet lips) when suddenly it was snatched by France, who kissed the small boy by the lips.

Taiwan (and Japan and Russia and England and Korea) screamed and took the pitiful boy away but then America grabbed the boy's clothes and took small China like a puppy.

"My, you have grown smaller."

"Let him go." England grabbed the hanging boy from America. He then cuddled the small boy like he used to cuddle small America. "Hi… don't be afraid… Yao."

The small boy was surprised and scared and didn't know what happened. All he knew he was suddenly passed around; kissed everywhere and hung like a dog. So when he suddenly stayed still inside a stranger's arms, with eyebrows so thick, he cried.

"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

England surprised and blabbered but the small China suddenly grabbed his eyebrows.

"Ouch! Let it go! Yao!"

Taiwan smiled and pulled the small boy, hushing and patting him until he calmed down.

"So… what should we do?" England asked to the small number of people inside the room. Russia kol'd and spoke out.

"I could take him home, da."

"No, thank you, we can handle him here." Japan refused straight away.

"How about we think more in the line of how to return Yao gege back rather than what you wanted to do with him?" Hong Kong spoke out, making the whole assembly inside the room silenced.

The named boy was busy playing with the sunflower, pulling off the petals (Russia flinched) and shoving the tall stalk to France (whom he decided as the most dangerous). France smiled gleefully like a pervert. Japan growled.

"How about calling the Magical Do re mi courtesy of Japan to change China back?" America smiled, like he was giving the only answer available. "Or maybe Sailor Moon?"

"They are… they are imaginary, Alfred-san." Japan sighed.

"How about your manga world? Do they have some advice for this kind of situation?" Korea asked.

"Well… they usually returned after some time, or after treated specially or given medicine…" Japan swallowed.

England asked, "What kind of medicine?"

"I am not sure. And the one who usually made medicine is Yao gege." Taiwan answered while patting the small adorable boy.

"What kind of treatment then?" France asked.

"… like… kiss, or… you know what." Japan blushed. Russia cheered.

"Trust me, da. I could treat Jao very well."

"No!" Taiwan screamed. "Nobody will touch Yao gege!!!"

"Yes. We have seen a pervert kiss Yao but he didn't return to normal." England sighed. "We should think of other way."

It was decided that each nation will be given time alone (in limit) to spend with the small adorable boy and tried to return him to normal. But with agreement that small China was not harm in any way and will NOT be stripped off his innocence.

They decided the turn by lottery. Russia won the first. He glowed and his kols were heard through the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Taiwan ran through the corridor. She opened every door, but always welcomed by silent. The Oriental longue was a huge palace where all the East Asian nations lived together in. Initially it was China's property.

She opened the next door. Japan was swimming in

Chapter two: Actually I have done the first part long time ago, but then my plot bunnies stopped giving birth and now I stuck.

Disclaimer: I won nothing except the plot.

Warning: Little China. and some AU. some OOC.

I think I am ore suited to tragedy. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Before Russia entered the room where Little China was placed, England grabbed the bigger nation's arm tightly like an officer caught a suspicious man in the airport quarantine section. "I insist on checking you." England eyed Russia's bulging jacket closely. "May I check what that is inside your jacket?"

"It's nothing, da~! I am busy trying to change Yao Yao back, so don't mind me and wait for your turn, da~!"

"… By any chance, is that… a bottle of vodka?" Japan asked suspiciously.

"No~!" Russia smiled his childish smile, but no one in the room believed him. In the end they succeeded taking the bottle out of Russia's thick jacket. Russia pouted (trying to reason with his _cuteness_, but unfortunately nobody believed the cuteness he showed; although it used to work rather well with China, when they were still together) and angry, but he proceeded to enter the room where little China was laid down on the bed, ready for any kinds of therapy each of the nations have for him.

Now his plan of getting little China drunk and returned back to the small delicate beauty (aged 4000 plus plus) with a bit 'mature' ways was shattered to ashes. Russia entered the room and smiled when he saw the small adorable thing.

"Yao~! I am here! Did you miss me already?"

The small China looked at him and turned away, finding more interest on the peanuts on the table.

Upon realizing he had won no attention from the little boy, Russia closed the door behind him.

"Yao… _Jao_…" he walked slowly, towards small China. The boy responded to the sound of his name in Russian. Russia smiled and took the boy into his arms. The boy tried to free himself from the hug, yet Russia was big, strong and rather angry, so of course small China ended up crushed in Russia's big arms.

"Why, Jao? After all those happy times we shared together as lovers, why are you so cold now? Have you forget the way I eat you" (*small China screamed*) " or the way we used to take bath together" (*small China started to sob*) "or the way I enjoy you to the fullest, until you couldn't walk in the morning?" (*small China screamed and sobbed*) "I kinda missed your shouting in the morning, da. Something like, _You bastard aru! _Your face was so cute when you scold me… and I do miss you very much."

Russia held the small boy in his arms while ranting about how they spent their time together, detail by detail, blow by blow. Suddenly, small China stopped crying and screaming, completely silent. Russia was panicked for a moment, thinking that the small boy had fainted somewhere in the middle of their 'heart to groin confession' when suddenly the small boy grabbed his face and smiled.

"XXXXXX!"

"What?" Russia smiled a bit, relieved. "What was Yao Yao trying to say?"

"XXXXXX!"

"Did you say you miss me too?" Russia smiled. "Thank you, da. I wish we could get together again, someday… and be the only two nations left. Everybody become one with me, da? But I will let you be your own, because you are the only one I couldn't bear to lose. And that way, we can have many, many children nations and we will be very happy, a big Russian Chinese family!"

Russia kissed the small boy's lips softly.

"I love you, Jao. And I know you feel the same way too."

"YOURE TIME IS UP~!!!!" a very (annoying—Russia thought so) loud came from outside the room. "IT'S MY TIME, DAZEEEE~!!!!"

"Seemed like we always have to meet our ends… We couldn't be together forever. Sad, da." Russia smiled and kissed the small boy goodbye. "Somehow I wished you stay this way so I could kidnap you and your family will think you get trafficked while of course, you were actually saved inside my palace. And I wouldn't have to return you to anybody else. Because… I am all you've got. But no, and so… see you, Yao."

By that, he put the boy back on the chair and went away from the room.

* * *

"It's my show time, daze~!" The Korean entered the room harshly, brought many devices (looked terribly dangerous) with him. He smiled.

"Yao-Hyung! These are the special tools I made especially for you! I am a genius, da~ ze~! And I know the perfect way to bring you back to big Yao-Hyung!" Korea shouted happily, while undressing the small boy. The small China tried to defend himself from the sudden harassment; yet he ended up naked on top an operation table.

"Look! I call this 'The Beauty Regime—Make Your Body Longer'!" Korea smiled and attached the poor boy's limbs with clasps on the table. "This is a pulling machine, and I make it pull you so you can stretch into your original size~! I am a genius, da~ze~?"

China screamed, "XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!"

"What? Are you agreeing with me?"

The boy shook his head, but Korea (being Korea) ignored it and pushed the button. The machines created some kind of horrifying sound, mixed with China's scream of fear. The machine pulled China at all limbs, stretched him. Korea smiled while watching his machine worked (read: Torture) little China.

"And it has many shiatsu points along the table! I even insert some needle for acupuncture use! It's the perfect beauty machine daze~! Let me show you!"

China screamed when suddenly 10 needles poked his back.

"STOP! OH MY GOD, YOU ARE HURTING HIM!!!!" Suddenly the door was opened and revealed worried England (and Taiwan and Japan) who hurriedly came in and waved his Britannica Angel's magic wand. The machine immediately stopped working (One of the magical stars produced by the magic wand stuck somewhere in the middle of the lever). Korea was busy complaining while Japan and Taiwan freed the naked China on the operation table.

"I think it is wiser to skip Korea's therapy." Japan sighed, patting the sobbing Yao. Taiwan nodded in agreement and proceeded to pinch Korea's ear, dragged him out of the room. Korea screamed and complaining about his ear pain, but Taiwan ignored it and pulled him stronger.

"So… I am next." England smiled gentlemanly. "I promised little Yao wouldn't be hurt in any physical way."

"Yes, you'd better because if I saw you doing something like what Korea had done, I will cut off my green tea supply to your country." Japan whispered hostilely.

* * *

"So… it's you and me now." England smiled, patting the small boy inside his arms. Little China was exhausted, from being thrown from one man to another, crushed inside a man's arms and poked with needles and pulled with machines. England empathized with the small boy's fear and kissed his forehead.

"It's fine, Yao. You are saved with me now."

China didn't answer, waiting for the worst to come. England sighed, and then put the little beauty on the table. China swallowed.

"XXXXXXXXX~!!!!"

"What? I don't understand Chinese… please talk in a more… civilized kind of communication. Don't be afraid, I am not going to push you down, poke needles on you or snapped your body. I am here with my magic wand,…. Ta da~!!!!"

China stopped shouting when he saw the stick inside England's fingers. It was white with a star by the end. Little China shot a horrified (and degrading) look at the stick.

England frowned. "I know you disbelieve my magic, but I am really good in what I believe. I will show you now." England smiled.

His mouth started to produce some hissing sound. It seemed like he was chanting the mantra. England then twirled once, twice, thrice while still chanting deliriously. He then jumped gracefully to the end of the room like a swan, wishing his wand like a ribbon stick used in artistic gymnastics. He smiled, winked, and then jumped back, just to swirl another three times. And he didn't stop chanting all the way.

Small China was rather enchanted in the weird dance. It was better than getting squeezed to death or pulled to death. At least the man left him freely sitting on the table.

"And… HUPLA~!" England smiled, twitching his wand on top of China's head, gracefully ending his one man dance performance.

The rather sharp end of the star on the wand pierced China's head.

Sudden blood splash was produced from where the wand meets the skin, and England was banned from the oriental longue ever again.

* * *

"I can't believe what they had done to you." Japan sighed, staring at the little boy, who refused to see anyone in the eyes; who apparently had climbed the wall like a lizard. The boy was sobbing, head bandaged from previous session with England. Japan sighed.

"It's me next…" Taiwan whispered softly. "Yao gege, would you like to come down?"

The boy shook his head, glued harder to the ceilings. Taiwan sighed. They have chased out the rest of the party (namely France and America) because they knew for sure those guests wouldn't help much. With Little Yao scared to death and gripping at the wall like a koala, nothing could be done.

Suddenly Hong Kong came into the room. He was holding a super sized Hello Kitty doll.

"Yao ge, I will give this if you come down."

Little China was stunned for some seconds before jumping down to hug the big big big Hello Kitty doll. Hong Kong caught him in his hands safely, before letting the small boy stuffing his head into the doll.

* * *

see what i meant when i say i lost my plot bunnies?

I ate them for lunch. I am broke. donate some reviews and ideas to me?


End file.
